


Marry Me For Two Weeks?

by Anathefangirl1199



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author, Crush, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Emma Watson - Freeform, F/M, Fake fiance, Happy, Journalist, Like, Love, Marry Me For Two Weeks?, Pretending To Be Married, Wedding date, caroline - Freeform, fake engagment, fake marrige, garrett hedlund - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, leighton meester - Freeform, magical creature department, tom felton - Freeform, too many tags for views ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathefangirl1199/pseuds/Anathefangirl1199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 year old Hermione Granger is unhappily married to her work and highly bothered by her love life. So when her cousin, Caroline is engaged and Hermione has to meet her and her dashing fiancé (Jasper Cage) during a two week Granger Family get together, she has no choice but to fake her own engagement and who better to fake it with than our very own Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh my god! Hermione, I can't believe that you are finally going to meet Jasper. He is absolutely amazing and he can't wait to meet you either," Hermione's overly enthusiastic cousin Caroline yelled over the phone, "he is American and he has this adorable accent. You know, he is a doctor in the making!"

"OK, Care Calm down I get it; He's Perfect!"

"Oh Moine he isn't just perfect he is everything I could have asked for and…", Hermione couldn't stand the way her cousin bragged about her life, it was almost as though she was intentionally trying to make Hermione jealous, and if that wasn't enough then her mother's constant comparison between her daughter and niece just made the whole thing worse.

Hermione was sick and tired of feeling like she wasn't good enough. Nothing she ever did could compare to what Caroline did. The fact that she was the brightest witch of her age, head girl, one third of the golden trio or that she was the head of the Department of care of the Magical Creatures in the British Ministry of Magic didn't seem to matter, all that mattered was that Caroline was head cheerleader in high school, won Prom queen twice in a row, was voted homecoming queen and not to forget had a steady loving boyfriend to whom she was engaged to!

"Hermione, you still there? Hello?"

"Oh sorry Care, I got a little bit distracted," Hermione said returning to reality.

"Distracted? Distracted with what?"

"Hmmm… oh nothing. Just my fiancé, he's texting me you see," Hermione replied barely even realizing what she had just said.

"FIANCÉ?! Oh my god why didn't you tell me?" Oh my god why had she said that, Hermione didn't have a fiancé, she didn't even have a boyfriend! In fact she had never ever had a steady relationship that had lasted more than two week!

There had always been something wrong with the guy. Even with Ron, whom she loved dearly, something went wrong. Hermione had no idea how to be in a relationship and everything that Ron wanted she was never able to give.

"Oh… um…well… we've been dating for the past six months and last week he asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Where was all of this coming from?! Stop Hermione stop!

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Well… It's just that we wanted the relationship to be a secret because we just weren't ready to go public" Wow she was on a roll! When had she become so good at lying?

"Well then you have to bring him along to California, after all I have to meet my future brother-in-law." WHAT! Where was Hermione supposed to find herself a fiancé!

"Um… Actually.."

"No Hermione I want to meet him! There is no way you are getting out of this so bring him along. Got it?"

"Hmm… yeah…but he might be busy with work he's a lawyer you see" WHAT! Stop it Hermione just tell her the truth.

"Wow, really? That's great Moine! Now I really want to meet him. Tell him to take a week of or something because there is no way you are getting out of this. I can't wait to tell everyone! Wow! They will all be thrilled. I mean, you know, we always thought you will grow up to be a spinster with way too many cats! " Excuse me!

"Well I proved you wrong didn't I. Don't worry we'll be there! Anyway I have to go I have a meeting in fifteen minuets bye-bye." Hermione hung up before Caroline could answer. Oh great! Sure I've told her that I have a fiancé and that he will come to California but what about the fact that I have been single for the past year!? "Where am I going to find myself a fiancé?" Hermione asked herself, placing her head on her palms.

The turmoil of insecurities and the endless words of torture she would have to endure when she came clean were only starting to pour themselves into her head when they were interrupted by a swift knock on her office door.

Silently thanking her savior she proceeded to invite them in. "Yes,"

Her mahogany door was pushed open and in walked the great Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what might I do for you today? I could have sworn that we arranged for the interview to happen tomorrow."

"That was yesterday Granger. Today is when the interview was scheduled," Malfoy said rolling his eyes," and if you don't mind I would like to finish today as I'd rather have minimal contact with you and I presume that you share my feelings on the matter?"

"Off course Malfoy, let's get on with it shall we? I mean, it's not like you say that every time I have to do an interview because you are the only one I can deal with?"

"Is this you professing your love for me Granger?"

"Shut up Malfoy and let's get it over with. OK?"

"Yeah , Yeah"

…...

"So, is that all?" the brunette asked the blond at the end of what seemed like an intense interrogation.

"Yes Granger, that's it."

As Malfoy turned toward the door an idea of sorts popped into her head, "Malfoy wait!"

Not giving the aristocrat a chance to voice his questions regarding Hermione's elongation of their otherwise short visit she continued, "I have a business proposition for you. It's completely up to you, whether you accept or not but I sincerely wish that you do!"

"A business proposition Granger? From you to me? Have you finally decided to write an autobiography?" Draco asked his face shinning with amusement and a dash of curiosity lacing his voice.

"No! I mean yes! I mean no to the auto-biography thing and yes to the proposition. I mean," Hermione said clearing her throat and telling herself to calm down, "I do have a proposition for you."

"OK… Granger, don't hurt yourself; I must say though I'm curious to say the least. What is this proposition of yours?"

"Um… Well," Hermione started, Was she really going to do this? Asking Malfoy to be her fake fiancé was Bizarre! There was no way that would work! First of he would say no and second of he was Malfoy! How could she even be thinking this?!

"willlyoupretendtobemyfianceforfifteendaystofoolmyfamillypleaseillpayyouordoanythingelse," Hermione said in less than twenty seconds.

"I'm sorry Granger but I do not speak idiot! Do you mind slowing down?" Draco said, his voice dripping of amusement.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing whatever little bit of her pride she had left she said," Malfoy, Will you be my fake fiancé?"

Authors Note : So...? Should I continue it? How is it? I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

Have any of you seen the Wedding Date? Its an amazing movie and while this isn't exactly like it, the whole fake boyfriend/fiance thing and the jealousy of the sister/cousin comes from there. Please coment and kudos :) , I need your inputs!

Draco is an author/journalist who works for The Daily Prophet and Hermione works in the Department of the care of the Magical Creatures. She is still as famous as she was, but isn't as in the spotlight as Harry is. However whatever interviews she does she only does with Draco as after the first time he interviewed her, they became friends of sorts. hence the kinda friendly banter shown upstairs ^

A


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The silence was deafening and lasted for what seemed forever, when Draco burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha…Oh my God Grange, hahahahahahahaha, you... hahahahaha, oh god," he said trying to catch his breath," That's a nice one Granger, very funny."

"Um… Malfoy…"

"Bloody Hell Granger! You're not serious?" Draco said sobering up.

"You know what forget I asked Malfoy, you can leave now," Hermione said feeling like an idiot.

"Holy Crap Granger! Why?"

"I said forget it," Hermione replied a little harshly, not making any eye contact.

This conversation was followed by a slightly shorter silence which once again was broken by Draco, "If I do it what do I get?"

"What?!" Hermione said not being able to comprehend what was happening, "What do I get if I pretend to be your fiancé in front of your family for two weeks?" Draco said," I mean what's in it for me Granger?"

"Um… Whatever you want Malfoy, I'll… You can have whatever you want."

"Wow Granger, seriously, you that desperate?" Draco said razing a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Finally loosing all of her will power Hermione broke," Yes Malfoy, I'm that desperate! You have no idea what I have to go through with my family! They have been bugging me about my love life ever since I was old enough to start dating! They think I'm going to die a spinster with a house full of cats, and if that isn't enough my cousin Caroline now has a fiancé and can't stop rubbing it in my face! Even my mom has lost all hope on me, and… well I kind told them… that I'm… well… I told them I'm engaged."

Hermione was mortified. Had she really just said all of that to Malfoy? She really was at the bottom of the pit!

Draco's loud laughter broke Hermione out of her self-torturing haze. "Stop laughing Malfoy it's not funny! This is a serious problem for me!" Hermione whined.

"Wow, the golden girl has insecurities! That's something i would have never, ever guessed. "

"I know! I'm pathetic!"

"Hey, do you mind if I print this?" Draco joked.

"What Malfoy NO! Of-course I do! If you do you will not be alive by tomorrow! Do you understand me?!" Hermione replied, obviously not getting it.

"Geez Granger, calm down I was only joking."

"Well then don't joke like that," Hermione snapped, "Its not like I don't have enough on my plate and I have no idea why I asked you in the first place!"

"Why did you ask me Granger, of all the people why me?"

"I don't know why? You'll just fit in my family of stuck up snobs!"

"Gee Granger you make a hard sale," Draco said with a grimace which soon turned into a bone chilling smirk," But you know what, I'll do it."

"Why?" Hermione replied doubting the slytherin's intentions.

"You'll see," He replied, his smirk not giving away his motive or any thing else other than a bad feeling that made Hermione wish she had never lied in the first place.

Authors Note: So I know this is really short... but what do you think anyway?

is it ok?

Please comment and kudos! :)

A


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Granger Family Reunion was taking place on the 1st of November and it was now the 22nd of October.

Hermione hadn't spoken to Draco since the day he had said and was going to pretend to be her fiancé. She was starting to think that maybe he was just messing with her and in a way, she was relieved.

Pretending to be Draco Malloy's fiancé would open up a very, very large can of worms and Hermione was in no way ready for that. Why on earth had she started this whole thing? It was ridiculous to think that it would actually work! Yes, Caroline made her do insane things sometimes, but it was never this extreme and, if she were to tell Caroline that she had lied then sure everything would be easier in the wizarding world but she would never here the end of it from her family and she had no doubt that everybody already knew.

All of her thoughts came to a halt when she heard tapping on the window.

Lifting her cat, Crookshanks of, of her belly, she got of her couch and made her way to the window.

Outside of her window she saw a beautiful snowy owl. It had gorgeous white feathers with black designs and startling blue eyes. Hermione opened her window and let in the majestic creature.

It swooped in and placed it self at the head of her bed, dropping an envelope on her pillow.

The envelope was a classic muggle envelope and hade no stamp. Instead it had been glued shut, by the use of a glue stick.

Hermione went to the drawer of her desk and removed a cracker for the owl, who was watching her every move calmly.

Sitting down on her bed she picked up the envelope and simultaneously moved her other hand to feed the owl. Even after eating it's treat the owl stayed put, signifying that the sender expected a reply.

Hermione gently opened the letter, trying to not rip the parchment inside of it. Inside was a neatly folded piece of normal paper and not parchment. She opened the paper to find an elegantly written message from Malfoy.

Confusion etched its way over to her face as she read the brief, to the point note.

Ganger,

Evening, if we are to pull this charade off then you are going top have to give me some details.

1)Where is this event going to be held and for how long (I need to take time of work.)

2)What is my profession supposed to be?

3)How long have been together?

4)When are we to be married?

5)How long ago did I ask you to marry me?

6)How did we meet?

I am going to need these details if we are to pull this of and would appreciate it if you could send it at your earliest.

Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the last line and sighed. So he is serious about this. She thought as she subconsciously pet the blonde's owl.

"Well then…" She said to herself.

She got of her bed and moved to her desk and fished out some paper and a pen. She never used ink unless it was for her work and she had no other choice.

She addressed the letter the same way Malfoy had,

Malfoy,

The reunion goes on for fifteen days in a place the family has agreed on mutually. This year we are all going to California, where all of my family will book a guest house and we will all live together.

I told my cousin that I was engaged to a prestigious lawyer because she is engaged to a doctor. I also told her that we have been together for six months and you asked me to marry you last two weeks ago. I told her that we haven't told anyone we are together because we weren't ready to be a public couple and were still getting to know each other.

As far as how we met and how you proposed I haven't really figured that out yet so, we might have to figure that out together.

Do you have any ideas?

Granger.

Hermione re-read the letter about five times before sealing it and giving it to the owl, who left almost the moment the letter touched its beak.

-xoxoxox-

Hermione paced in her room for thirty-five minutes until the long awaited arrival of Draco's owl.

Hermione rushed over to her window and let the owl in. She picked up the letter almost as quickly as the owl dropped it and rushed back to her desk to read it.

Granger,

Wow that was quick! I only expected an "Ok Malfoy" or "Whatever Malfoy" as my reply.

Anyway, I think that I should be able to take two weeks of.

We should meet up before we leave to discus the remaining details.

Malfoy.

Ps. I forgot to ask when we leave. What are the dates?

Hermione picked up her pen and wrote,

Malfoy,

That's great, thank you so much for doing this! When are you going to tell me why and what I have to do to repay you?

The reunion starts on the 1st so we will leave on the same morning. I was planning on using a port key. The one I have now is only meant for one person but I'll exchange it tomorrow.

That's a good idea.

How about lunch? Is the24th ok?

Hermio (AN this is supposed to be canceled)

Granger.

Hermione quickly sealed the response and gave it to Thalia and by the time Hermione realized that she had just had a normal conversation, be it by mail, with Malfoy! It was too late to retrieve the letter which, if anyone else were to read, would assume that the two had a date scheduled the day after the next.

-xoxoxox-

Just as her head started to spin she noticed that she had left her window open after the departure of Thalia and on the floor laid a tinny piece of paper.

When did that get there? Hermione thought picking it up and giving it a once over, after which she promptly froze.

Neatly scrawled on the small piece of paper were seven words. The words made her both, want to smile and pull her hair out in frustration.

Neatly scrawled on the small piece of paper were the words,

Hermione,

Defiantly not now and Ok.

Draco.

 

Authors Note: So I'm not so sure about this chapter. What do you think?

Please Review!

A


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Definitely not now.' That's what Malfoy had said.

"Ugh!" Hermione mumbled to her self, "Why can't he just tell me!" She was really starting to get exasperated with Malfoy and his maddening cheekiness.

She had spent the whole of the 22nd and 23rd wondering about what it possibly could be that Draco wanted from her and the only things she could think of included all kinds of evil that would put even Teddy's imagination to shame.

-xoxoxox-

Now sitting at Dorota's Café, a quaint little place in Hermione's little corner of Muggle London, she waited for the arrival of the blonde who seemed to have hijacked her mind. The two had fixed where to meet the day prior through Thalia, who was now well acquainted with Hermione.

This would be the first day the two would be meeting face to face since Draco had agreed to be Hermione's fake fiancé and his uncleared intentions were driving her crazy.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!"

"Did you call Miss?" The waitress, Kelly said walking over to where Hermione was sitting.

Hermione blushed a vibrant red as she realized that her inner turmoils were now very public, "No actually, sorry."

Kelly nodded and smiled politely as she started to leave, "No wait! Sorry again, can I actually get a non-fat-hazelnut cappuccino and some banana bread please?" Hermione said smiling apologetically.

"No problem," Kelly said, smiling sweetly. "Coming right up!"

"Thank you!"

-xoxoxox-

Hermione was half way through her banana bread when Draco finally arrived. He was dressed in muggle clothes which consisted of black skinny jeans, a horizontally striped navy-blue and white round necked t-shirt, over which he wore a navy-blue jacket. He looked positively dashing.

He looks like bloody model! Hermione thought wanting to scrub her brain of any thought that felt even the slightest of attraction for the blonde who was swiftly walking towards her table.

What the hell was she doing! This was supposed to be a business meeting not a date! Calm Hermione, Calm.

"Morning Granger," Draco said pulling out his chair, "How are we today?"

Oh his voice! "Good Malfoy, how are you?" No Hermione, No! You are not attracted to Malfoy! Hermione mentally scolded herself while holding a straight face.

Oh but I am! She whined back. No! Bad Hermione! Hermione thought to herself as though her attraction to Draco was sinister and she was explaining that to a child who didn't know the meaning of the same word.

"Good, speaking of which, what's good to eat here?" Draco asked picking up the menu laying in front of him and ending Hermione's conversation with herself, "I'm positively famished!"

"Oh, well their banana bread is pretty good and so are all of their coffees. Oh! And also they have great sandwiches." Hermione replied.

"Ok then." Draco said keeping the menu down after a brief view, "Excuse me?" He called at the direction of the nearest waitress.

"Good morning sir what can I get you today?" Kelly asked, smiling a little too happily.

Draco smiled back just as sweetly and replied saying, "I will have the Roast Chicken Sandwich and an iced tea please."

"Of course," she replied flirtatiously, "can I get you anything else sir?"

Draco turned to me at her question and said, "Do you want anything else Granger?"

Shaking her head Hermione signaled a 'No'. "Nothing else thank you," Draco replied, the stupidly nice smile still plastered upon his face, "Also could you please get it as quick as possible please? I am rather hungry."

"Coming right up!" Kelly replied, way to enthusiastically.

-xoxoxox-

Once the annoying waitress, finally left Draco turned to Hermione and said," So you think of the terms of our relationship granger?"

"Straight to the point huh?" Hermione said smiling slightly," I haven't actually. I tried to think of something that wasn't completely ridiculous and reached no where. Have you?"

Draco chuckled and said, "I haven't either, but I have thought of a way that we wont get caught. You know since there is no way your family will believe that someone like you is with yours truly, we are going to have to find a way to not slip up in any information."

Hermione shook her head at his comment but agreed to his logic, "So, how are we going to do that?"

"Well…" He drawled," We could try legilimency, but that might be a bit extreme so I was thinking twenty questions."

"Twenty… Questions…?" Hermione asked, repeating the blonde's words in the hope to understand them.

"Yes Granger, obviously there will be more questions, but we are going to have to learn all we can about each other in the next 6 days if we are to convince your family that we are together." Malfoy said, as though him suggesting that they get to know each other wasn't completely scandalous.

Now completely unsure of his intentions the brunette asked," Why are you doing this Malfoy? I need to know and do not tell me that you will tell me latter because this is important."

Draco sensing the fact that the witch was serious said," Granger, you don't have anything to worry about, okay. I am not doing this to extract something out of you." His eyes changed with the mood. They went from his usual smug look, to concerned and honest.

Hermione was at a loss of words because of the overwhelming intensity of truth that the blonde's eyes were radiating. It was almost as though there was a whirlpool inside of them," Besides I have been pretty bored for the past few months and what could possibly be more entreating than playing pretend with the golden girl?" Draco said his eyes changing again. In a matter of seconds, the emotions changed from from intense and raw to mocking and playful.

Hermione was confused, yet reassured and even though Draco had only offered her a few words of reassurance and she shouldn't have trusted them because they were from him, she did.

 

Authors Note: I am sorry for any and all grammatical and spelling errors up there and in the previous chapters ^

So again i don't know if this is what you guys were expecting or if his (Draco's) intentions are to plain, but...

Anyway

I hope its okay...

Please please comment and kudos! , it means a lot!

A :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
“Favourite color?”   
“Cobalt”  
“Favourite food?”  
“Hamburgers”   
Hermione burst out laughing, “Seriously?”   
They had been at Dorota’s for four hours now and Draco had just finished asking Hermione all of her likes and dislikes. He now knew more about her than, even Ron did. He knew that her favourite color was Lilac and that she liked her sandwiches with the crusts cut of, he knew that she hated cruelty towards all living creatures and was very insecure due to her family. He, now also knew that there were very few people that she felt comfortable with and had realized that he was one of those few, even though it sounded insane.   
Just as they were starting to get into an awkward silence Draco stated that it was now time to move onto him.  
“Yes.” He said, as he realized that there was nobody who knew that about him. It was a very minor fact that did not truly matter but it was strange that Hermione Granger was the only person who knew his favourite food, and as he thought about it further he realized that she was also the only one to know his favourite color.  
\----xoxoxox----  
Hermione noticed how Draco’s face reddened slightly as he admitted that the food he loved eating was probably one of the most unhealthy muggle foods ever to have been created and over that was also his arch nemeses’ favourite food. Oh my! Hermione thought, I wonder what Harry might do if he found out that he had things in common with Draco.   
Hermione blushed at the realization that she had thought of the blonde as Draco instead of Malfoy,” Anyway,” she said clearing her throat and continuing.  
“Yeah…” Draco said, also wanting to move on form this startling new revelation, “So, what’s next?”  
“Okay, well, what’s your favourite sport?”  
Draco gave Hermione a look that told her that if she didn’t know the answer to that she would have to be door nub,” No, I know quidditch but, that’s not a muggle sport and I lam the only magical being in my family of over-achieving muggles.  
“Jesus Granger, shouldn’t that fact itself tell you that you are an idiot for being so bloody insecure!”   
The blonde was truly confused with brunettes’ need to prove herself to her muggle family. She’s one of the main reasons the light side won in the first place!  
“Look Malfoy, you won’t get it okay. Just let it go and answer the question which muggle sport is your favourite and if you don’t any then we’ll just say cricket okay?”  
Draco rolled his eyes at the witch and said,” No, I will not leave it Granger. Why does it matter what these people think you’re brilliant and you know that!” The emotion in his voice made Hermione want to cower and as tears made their way into her eyes she whispered,” Its not enough, I’m not enough.”  
“What?” Draco said, not being able to believe that the smartest, most brilliant witch of their age, and the one before that had just said that she wasn’t good enough for a bunch of superficial muggles.  
“Granger, how can you even think that,” Draco said, his eyes hardening as an idea formed into his head, “Come on we are leaving.”   
Draco pulled out a fifty pound bill and left it on the table as he took a hold of the startled witch’s hand, and dragged her out of the café.  
“Malfoy,” Hermione started, her voice weak, “where are we going?”   
Draco smiled and pulled her close, “A place where you will have no doubt that you are, in fact good enough.”  
Then after a loud crack, the two disappeared.   
All that was remaining were two pairs of footprints, without which there would have never been proof that they were there in the first place. 

 

 

Authors Note  
Please Comment and Kudos! :)   
A


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The strong smell of green apples and freshly mown grass filled Hermione’s nose as she snuggled into Draco’s chest.  
“Granger,” He started,” We are here.”  
“Hm…” Hermione hummed as his chest rumbled and a deep chuckle escaped his throat.   
Realizing what was happening Hermione blushed, a deep scarlet and jumped out of his arms only to be stunned by what was around her.  
Draco had brought her to Hogwarts, a place Hermione hadn’t been to since the end of the second great wizarding war. This used to be her home and now it was a distant memory.   
After the war Hermione couldn’t bring herself to come back to Hogwarts because of all the painful memories that had been created during the war and so Hermione had decided to go straight to Muggle University and finish her education there. She learned Business and Psychology and self studied the history of magical creatures and now, standing there in front of the looming castle she felt every heart wrenching moment of the war return to her.   
She felt Ron’s kiss on her lips and his family’s brutal cries over their lost brother and son. She felt the heat of the fire in the Room Of Requirement and the terror Nagini sent through her gut. She felt her hope fall as she saw her best friend’s dead body and she felt the souls of every lost soul calling out to her, begging her to save them, to help them.   
She felt her eyes sting and her heart clench. She took in a deep shaky breath and tried to compose herself.  
“Why’d you bring me here?” She asked calmly and watched Draco’s face fall.  
“What?” He asked confused. He expected her to feel at home, accepted.   
“The thought is sweet Draco,” she paused and shook her head, “really but, I have to leave. I am sorry.”  
She moved away from him in attempts to hide the sadness on her face. She put on a fake smile and looked up at him, “Can you meet me at my place in the morning on the 1st? I will send you my address and the timing once I get home and I really wish we could discuses this further but, I, I really have to go now.” She said pulling out her wand and quickly apparating back to her apartment.

 

Author's Note: I realize that this is probably my shortest chapter yet and i have taken like two months to update so i am really, really sorry. I hope this is okay and that i can be consistent from now on. I also hope that i can write longer and more descriptive chapters and i sincerely hope that there aren't too many gramatical and spelling mistakes.   
PS: Please please comment! It really helps and if you don't like it or have any inputs please tell me!


End file.
